


Bunny Blue Lost

by TellTaleKael



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blue Runs Away And Finds Him An Error, Bunny Blue - Freeform, Bunny Red, But They’re Unfounded, Commission fic, Domestic Violence, ErrorBerry - Freeform, Errortale Sans/Underswap Sans (Undertale), Fears Of Being Eaten, Fox Error, Kemonomimi, M/M, Nice Error, Past Domestic Violence, Pregnancy, Red Was Not A Good Mate, Underfell Sans/Underswap Sans - Freeform, fade to black smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellTaleKael/pseuds/TellTaleKael
Summary: Blue looked up at the building before him. This was the address Muffet gave him. He hoped that someone within that building could help him. Going back was not an option.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 118





	Bunny Blue Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/gifts).



> This fic is a commission for [Wolf Bunny](https://twitter.com/lycovore?s=21) over on Twitter. I hope you enjoy! :3

Though the rain had stopped earlier that day, by the time night rolled around, the air was still just as chilly as it had been during the rain. Blue pulled his coat tighter around himself, wondering if maybe he should have grabbed a sweater as well. But he was supposed to have only been going to the store, so taking too much might have tipped Red off, and he wanted the cut to be a clean break. So he pulled his collar up against the wind, rubbing his hands together. His long ears were cold, but at least the oversized coat covered his little tail. His old coat had grown too tight around the middle as his stomach expanded for the growing life inside of it, so Red had given him an old one of his. He was sure that he looked comical in it; Red wasn’t that much larger than him, but he certainly chose bulky coats that filled out his frame more. 

The crumbling sidewalk was slick with leftover puddles. At least he had managed to wear his boots. A quick glance at the next signpost assured him that he was going the right way still, though the state of the area was not comforting. These buildings were older than those on the side of town he had come from, for sure. Not as many people were out and about either, though he hoped that was just because of the chill and not a sign that he should be even more nervous than he already was. 

He came upon a building a few blocks down, looking up at it. It looked abandoned from the outside, and he fetched the crumpled paper out of his pocket to make sure he had the right address. He did. Shoving the paper back in, he remembered what Muffet had told him. He was supposed to go around the back and ask for ‘Lust’. 

Walking through the cramped alley to get to the back of the building was nerve wracking, but it was nothing compared to how he felt when he turned the corner. Two figures stood by the back door, leaning against the wall lazily. They snapped to attention when they noticed him, ears standing straight up.

“Mm, what’s a little morsel like you doing ‘ere, eh?” one of them asked, stepping closer. The one flickering lamp above the doorway illuminated them, and Blue trembled when he realized he was looking at two wolves. 

“I-I’m here to see Lust,” he said, curling his phalanges in the hems of his sleeves. The two wolves looked at one another.

“That so? Why doncha mosey on over here then? He’s right through this door.” The second wolf jerked his thumb over his shoulder at the door behind him. Blue swallowed nervously. 

“Okay...?” He took a step closer, and then another one. The wolves mirrored him step for step, moving closer to him. When their paths met, the two began to circle him, rumbling deep in their chests. 

“Aw, mate, he’s so small,” one said. He whirled around to look at them, and the other sidled closer to sniff at him. 

“Smells real good, too.” 

“Them ears are so soft looking. Think the rest of ‘im is that soft?”

“Heh, maybe~. Bet he tastes good!”

Blue’s eyelights shrank. Had Muffet led him into a trap? She had always been more of Stretch’s friend than his, but he had never thought she would ever put him in danger on purpose. When she saw the bruise on his cheekbone and slipped him the address, there had been no ill intent in her eyes. 

“I don’t think I’m supposed to be here,” he cried, before darting away from two very shocked wolves. He sprinted to the door, pounding on it and screaming for help.

“Hey, wait-!” one of the wolves called, but he screamed over whatever they had to say.

The door flung open after a handful of knocks, and Blue fell face first into the chest of a skeleton. “Please help!”

“What’s going on?” the skeleton asked, flicking his tail towards the wolves. He was a cat, with lovely purple ears and a winding tail. 

“Dunno,” one of the wolves huffed, hovering just outside the doorway.

“Th-they were going to eat me!” 

A chorus of three ‘what?’s sounded from each of the others. The cat skeleton looked to the wolves, who looked just as shocked. 

“We were jus’ going with the script the client gave us,” one protested. “You said it yourself, a bunny with blue magic wanted a little primal play before we took ‘im up to his room. He didn’t say the safeword.”

The cat skeleton pinched the bridge of his nasal aperture. “This clearly isn’t him. What about this rabbit looks tall and lanky to you?”

“Uh...”

“Nothing. And the client wasn’t pregnant!”

“He’s pregnant?” one of the wolves asked in shock.

“You couldn’t tell?”

“Hey now, you know we put that scent blocking stuff in our nose in case a client shows up in heat.” 

“C-can I go now?” Blue asked nervously. 

“Of course sweetheart,” the skeleton said. “We’re sorry for the misunderstanding. Where were you headed?” 

“I’m looking for someone named Lust. Miss Muffet said he could help me.”

The skeleton and both of the wolves seemed to snap to attention. “I’m Lust,” the skeleton said, hands fluttering over Blue’s shoulders. “If Muffy sent you, you must be trying to get away from something. Family? Mate?”

Blue nodded. “My mate...” he admitted.

“Is he the father of your child?”

Blue nodded again, wondering how much more Lust would ask. He wasn’t quite ready to talk about the situation in front of a bunch of strangers. But luckily, that seemed to be the end of it.

“Alright hun, I can get you a place to stay with one of my boys. It’ll be a safe place for you to live until you and the little one get back on your feet.”

Relief nearly swamped Blue, and he clasped one of Lust’s hands between his. It had almost sounded too good to be true, when Muffet told him someone would help him. “Thank you, thank you so much!”

“You need me ta’ call Slim?” one of the wolves asked. Lust looked from him, to Blue, considering.

“No... I don’t think that would be best,” he said slowly. “It’s been a while since I dropped by to see Error.” He opened the door once more, ushering Blue in. “Come, let me get changed and I’ll walk you there.”

He led Blue through a lavishly decorated hall, past doors labeled with the names of fruits like peach or grape. The building was silent, the soft carpet muffling their footsteps, and the whole place had a floral scent in the air. Blue sniffed, inhaling the sweet scent. Red never had really liked perfumes, so their house had mostly smelled of cigarette smoke.

Up a flight of stairs, Lust entered a room labeled with cherries. The bedroom beyond was just as lavishly decorated as the rest of the building, with an extra large bed topped with a fluffy blanket. Blue looked around, sockets wide. 

“Is this your house?”

Lust laughed as he dug through the wardrobe against the opposite wall.

“Not at all. This is a brothel, hun.”

“A brothel...” Blue thought back to the talk of ‘clients’ before. So that’s what they had meant. He only just realized what Lust had on, clad in a short crop top and tight leather pants. “Oh!” He flushed. “You mean... someone asked for those wolves to chase them... as a sexual thing?”

Lust stepped behind a wooden partition with a bundle of clothing tucked under his arm. “Some monsters find that arousing. As long as it’s safe and consensual, we don’t judge here,” he explained. 

“I don’t see how that would be arousing,” Blue said with a slight shudder.

“Everyone has different tastes.” Lust emerged from the partition after a moment. He had changed into some jeans and a loose blue sweater. “Alright, I’ll take you to Error now.”

“You don’t have clients?”

“Don’t worry about that, hun. This is more important.”

Blue wasn’t quite sure of that, but he would certainly feel safer once he was behind locked doors. Red probably wouldn’t realize he was gone until the morning rolled around, and even though Blue didn’t know if he would even try looking, he wanted to be somewhere safe if that time came. 

***

The house looked just like every other one on the street. Brick, with a nice little front lawn. The mailbox was crooked, as if it had been closed hard one too many times. A beautiful oak tree stood in the yard, thick branches and leaves that would probably cast lovely shade on hot days. There was a wooden swing on the front porch, and Blue could imagine sitting on it in the mornings or evenings, watching the neighborhood.

Lust approached the front door, knocking politely. He didn’t wait for an answer, pulling a key from his pocket and letting himself in. Blue followed, clutching his coat sleeves tightly. 

“Error? Yoo-hoo!”

“what do you want?” The voice that answered Lust was rough, tone deepening and spiking oddly, as though the owner didn’t quite have control over his inflection. Blue’s ears perked up as he heard shuffling from another room, wondering about this monster that was going to let him stay in their house. What kind of monster had a lovely home and a crooked mailbox and a strange voice and was willing to help those in need?

It turned out that he was another skeleton, though his bones were black, phalanges a mix of red and yellow. His eyelights were misshapen and crooked, one blown wider than the other. Blue marks like tears ran down his cheekbones, and pointed ears rose from his skull, dark blue and topped with yellow. His tail was plush and pointed, swaying side to side, and his canines were sharpened to points.

Blue froze when he realized he was looking at a fox. 

“Error!” Lust bounced over to him, a smile on his face. “I know you enjoy your solitude, but I have a very important favor-“

The words began to run together, unable to filter properly through Blue’s mind. His soul pounded uncomfortably, racing as if it were going to try to burst from his ribs. He couldn’t whimper, couldn’t tremble. Red’s rough words echoed in his skull.

‘-and them foxes ‘r the worst o’ the lot. they’ll tear a rabbit apart with those sharp teeth of theirs...’

He numbly felt Lust pat his shoulder goodbye, unable to choke out even a thank you. The door closed with a thud, leaving him alone with the fox, who turned those odd eyelights on him. He felt faint, the room spinning before him.

“-alright?” the rough voice asked. “you look dead on your feet.”

“T-tired,” Blue squeaked. The fox- Error, Lust had called him- nodded.

“it’s late. you can take the second room on the right. let me know if you need-“

“Yesalrightthankyou!” Blue gasped, hurrying past Error towards the hall. He slipped into the room, closing and locking it behind him. He sank to his knees in the dark, clutching at the carpet. What had he gotten himself into?

***

Morning came and went, the sun crawling high into the sky. Blue hesitated, hand outstretched towards the doorknob. Logically, he knew (hoped) that Lust would not leave him with a monster who was a danger to him. But all of Red’s stories of vicious, hungry foxes just wouldn’t leave his mind. 

His stomach growled at him, reminding him of why he was at the door in the first place. He needed food, to nourish not only himself, but also his baby. The doctor had been adamant that he eat enough when Blue had found out he was pregnant, seeming worried by his small stature. Red always forgot to take him back when he was supposed to go, so he didn’t know if he had done well, but he’d written everything that first doctor told him down, and getting plenty to eat was definitely on that list. 

His stomach rumbled again, and he yanked the door open.

Error stood on the other side, hand raised into a fist, poised to knock. Blue inhaled sharply, sockets widening.

“sorry,” Error said, thrusting a hand forward. In it was a takeout carton. “i thought you might be hungry, so i ordered you a salad. all the toppings are separated because i didn’t know what you like.” Blue took the carton numbly, looking at it and then looking back at Error. “you don’t have to come out until you’re ready, as long as you let me know if you need anything. try not to go so long without eating, it’s not good for the baby.” He dug through his pockets, procuring a small bottle. “i grabbed these too. prenatal vitamins. lust said you didn’t bring much with you, so i went ahead and got them. the internet said they’re important.” He placed them on top of the carton. 

Blue swallowed. “Thank you,” he said slowly, before closing the door once again. He crossed over to sit on the bed, opening the container. Fresh salad and spinach greeted him, along with little deli cups of a variety of vegetables for him to choose from. It all looked delicious and crisp and, most importantly, healthy. Much better than the greasy mess Red would always come home with when Blue asked him to pick dinner up. 

The little bottle of vitamins fell to the side with a rattle. Blue picked it up, turning it over in his hands. Error had even gotten them for him, without being asked. They were the good kind, too, Blue remembered from the research he had done that first week after he had learned he was pregnant. Red always grabbed the cheap ones, saying they were good enough.

He also said that foxes were vicious, cruel beings.

...he also said that Blue was lucky he treated him so well. That he wasn’t abusive.

What else had he lied about?

***

It was late evening when Blue gathered up the courage to exit the room. The hallway was empty, but it was easy enough to find the kitchen. He stood in the middle of the room, fidgeting and looking around. There was a stack of dirty dishes in the sink, and he drifted over to them. It wouldn’t take long to clean, he figured. He ran some hot water and began to work, poking around to find some soap and washcloths.

When Error wandered in, Blue was in the middle of mopping the floor. They both froze, looking at one another.

“you don’t have to do that,” Error protested. “don’t overwork yourself-“

“I want to!” Blue clutched the handle of the mop. “I mean... I don’t have any money. You’ve been kind enough to open your home to me, a-and I haven’t been the nicest of guests. I figure the least I can do it keep the house straightened up.” When it looked like Error was going to argue, Blue pressed, “Please? I’m not very good at just sitting around.”

“alright.” Error sighed. “but only because you want to.”

***

Error was quiet. He was grumpy first thing in the morning. He had a terrible sleeping schedule, always up at odd hours of the night. He was secretive, asking Blue to stay out of his room. He was also very thoughtful.

The second week of living there, during a bout of nervous energy, Blue hadn’t been able to relax. It was Error who suggested they go to the park, since it was a mild, sunny day. Getting out and stretching his legs had felt good to Blue, and while they passed some ducks on a pond, Error had smiled for the first time in front of him. 

Later that month, he asked Blue about what he liked to eat. Somehow, Blue ended up launching into a story about the tacos he used to cook as he was younger. 

“But they were made of tofu, and with the seasoning you couldn’t even tell! Meat doesn’t settle well with rabbits sometimes, but these were just as good!” he declared, Error watching him with a small smirk.

A few days later, Blue found a package of tofu and taco seasoning in the kitchen. Error not only ate his tacos, but praised them more than Red ever had. He didn’t once compare them to greasy burgers or smother them in mustard to ‘hide the taste’. 

***

“Red wasn’t very nice,” Blue admitted one day. Error put his knitting down, giving Blue his full attention. He had not pushed Blue about his past once, but Blue wanted- no, needed- to talk about it. 

“We started dating in high school. It felt natural to stick together once we graduated. He decided I needed to stay home, keep the house while he worked. I listened, even though it was boring, because I was a good mate.” He rested his hand on his stomach, thumbing circles against it. “He had never been the kindest monster, but something changed. His jokes were a little meaner, his bad moods sharper. It was hard, but when you love someone, you work through rough patches together, right? But Red didn’t want to. He started drinking. I didn’t like the way he acted when he drank.”

“One night, I told him so. He grabbed my arm, held it so tight there were bruises the next day. He apologized, and I forgave him. By that point, I had lost touch with all my old friends. Even my brother rarely came to visit or called. But I hadn’t realized it.”

“The first time he really hit me, I cried. He apologized in the morning, real sweet and open. I should have left then. He was never bad when he was sober, but the whiskey just never set well with him.” He sighed. “I thought he would stop after I found out I was pregnant. But his drinking seemed to get worse. He was constantly forgetting to pick up my vitamins, or take me to my doctor’s appointments. Some nights he didn’t even come home.”

“He blacked my socket backhanding me.” Blue heard Error inhale, but he couldn’t stop talking. “I was afraid. One of my brother’s friends saw me at the store, with the bruise. She gave me Lust’s name and an address. It still took three weeks for me to work up the courage to leave. Red, he was constantly telling me about how horrible things were. How little bunnies on the street were roughed up and attacked. How I was lucky to be safe with him. I believed him!” He looked at Error for the first time since he had started talking. “When I first saw you, I thought your were going to eat me, because he told me rabbits and foxes could never get along. But I feel safe with you, safer than I ever was with him.”

“you are,” Error said with his strange voice. “that kind of stuff doesn’t happen. he just wanted to isolate you, to make you less likely to leave.”

“I’m glad I did,” Blue said with a genuine smile.

“i’m glad you did too.” 

***

Error took Blue to his first doctor visit in nearly six months. He was right there, holding Blue’s hand as the nurse poured the cold gel onto his stomach and pressed the ultrasound wand to his ecto. Blue watched the screen with rapt attention, looking at his baby. They were so small and perfect, he could scarcely believe it.

He left the office with a clean bill of health and two photos of his baby in his hands. Error took him to get ice cream to celebrate, and hung one of the photos on the fridge when they got home. 

***

Blue was fairly round when Error called him into his room for the first time. The baby was energetic, kicking his sides as he climbed up to sit next to Error. 

“i made this,” he said, passing a thick, soft blanket over. Blue pressed his hands to it in wonder, admiring the craftsmanship. The pattern was simple, blocks of blue and green, but he could feel the care that must have gone into every stitch. Error must have worked on it at night, after Blue went to bed, because he had never caught sight of it before that moment.

“this way, you’ll both know you’ve always got support. i’ll be here for the both of you.” Blue looked up and noticed the blush on Error’s cheekbones. He placed the blanket aside, lifting up on his knees in front of Error.

“Can I kiss you?” he whispered. Error flushed deeper.

“blue, you don’t have to-“

“I want to.”

Sparks that Blue didn’t even know he could still feel raced through him. He leaned into the kiss, bracing his hands on Error’s shoulders. He whined when Error sucked on his tongue, thighs trembling. 

“Will you chase me?” Blue asked breathlessly.

“what?”

“Back when I first met Lust, these wolves... they were doing ‘primal play’? Something about someone feeling safe enough to do it, getting a thrill even though they know they’re safe. I want to try. You can chase me and catch me... and then we can continue this.”

Error was quiet for a moment. “safeword?”

Blue had done research on this kind of thing out of curiosity, studiously deleting the search history on Error’s computer afterwards. “Tacos,” he said. Error nodded. 

“promise you’ll use it?”

“I promise.”

“then run.”

Even with a head start, Blue only made it down the hall before Error caught him, nipping at his neck with a deep chuckle. 

He couldn’t find it in him to be upset, however. Not when Error ducked between his thighs and showed him what the tongue of a clever fox could accomplish. 

***

It was over a year later that Blue ran in to Red.

It was inevitable. He hadn’t moved out of town, and his confidence had grown. He no longer hid at home most days. He wasn’t afraid of his new life being torn away from him on the daily anymore. Spending so much time out and about, he had known there was a chance he would meet his former mate again.

They were at the park. It was Rain’s birthday, the little babybones growing so fast. Already one year old, and cute as a button. 

Blue caught sight of Red standing on the sidewalk, hands in his pockets, just watching. Separating himself from the small gathering, he passed Rain to Error and padded across the the grass. He came to a stop in front of Red.

“y’ look good,” Red said after an uncomfortable moment of silence.

“You do too,” Blue said, noting the lack of dark shadows under Red’s sockets.

“i, uh. ‘m six months sober,” Red said. “got the dumb little badge ‘be everything.”

“That’s good. I’m glad,” Blue said honestly.

“yeah. that, uh, the kid?” 

Blue looked over his shoulder. “Yes. That’s Rain. We’re here for a birthday party.”

“a year old already, huh?”

“Yes.”

“do y’ think i could meet them someday? some time when ‘m sober for good?”

“I don’t know, Red. I can’t forgive you for what you put me through,” Blue said with a grimace. “It really messed me up. I’ll find you if I decide it’s a good idea.”

“yeah, that’s fair.” Red hunched his shoulders. “i deserve that.”

“You do.”

“that your mate?” 

Blue looked over his shoulder. Error had passed Rain to Lust and climbed to his feet, approaching with furrowed browbones.

“Yes, that’s him.” Blue turned back to Red. “I should get going. Good luck, Red. I hope you really do stay sober.”

Red had shuffled away by the time Error got there. The fox wrapped an arm around Blue’s waist protectively. “everything alright?”

“Yeah. Everything’s perfect.” Blue raised up on tiptoes to kiss Error’s cheekbones. “Now let’s get back to the party.”


End file.
